Art 26: The Red Genesis, Part 2
Art 26: The Red Genesis, Part 2 is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Ultra Heat , and the twenty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat. It is the debut of the Ultra Heat Fire Mode and the Fire Brace, as well as the Battle Heat Megazord. Plot Scorch and Scourge interrogate Noelle about the Ninja Star and about its power. Noelle doesnt give them anything. Angry, Scorch gives Scourge the task of finishing the interrogation. Scourge smirks devilishly and his staff lights up. Meanwhile, Longarm goes on a rampage and begins to attack the rangers as revenge for his brother. Scorch restrains him saying the "bait" can't be killed and pacifies him. Afterwards he talks to Raizo and Varla and informs them that Matt will be coming, and once he comes they will have the power from the Ninja Star and will quickly be able to destroy him. However, Longarm decides to kill Matt himself and begins to run wild. Scorch, knowing he cant contain him decides to give him a copy of Raizo's sword, maybe to end Matt early. Matt walks and fears for his friend lives and has a great sense of urgency. He wonders how he'll get in to the Dailok Temple to even save them. He tries to contact Mentor Gin and Ken, but he can't. He has to travel through the night, through the horrid conditions of the forrest at night. The next morning he continues and is feeling himself after surviving the deadly night. He also declares he's strong and can save his friends, and maybe he can even save Kyle. However, Longram jumps in from nowhere and attacks Matt seeking vengence. Matt is overwhelmed in his ninja suit, and morphs to Ultra Mode. He fights with the Ninja Staff. He has to run away, but he can't shake Longarm, so he has to out smart him. He does and seemingly defeats him but he doesn't explode. Instead he is recalled to the Dailok Temple along with Matt. As it turns out, Scorch's sword absorbed every attack and recalled them back. Scorch announces that the "Red Ranger has arrived, Lets see how he fares", and then sends the Fearites, Matt declares war to save his friends. Unmorphed, he battles the Fearites easily and tries to save his friends. At the same time Scorch is absorbing the powers of the 4 rangers by putting maks on them. After an intense battle he makes it to where Scorch is, expecting battle. Surprising ly he gives the 4 back to Matt. Matt happy leads his friends in the great battle Meanwhile, Scourge manages to channel the power in the NInja Star, leaving Noelle unconscious. He wheels her out and Holds her hostage. He tells Matt that he will destroy Noelle if he doesn't surrender. Matt not knowing what to do, reveals his true character. He has been seen as cold and uncarring and stoic, but he breaks through this shield. He declares Scourge as Kraven, and evil and swears he will defend Noelle to the end, he will fight to the end to protect the innocent. Scourge then shrugs "Your call.." and winds up to stab Noelle, but jumps in the way and take the full blow. Then a strange power is emmitted knocking Scourge back. Confused, Scourge summons Longarm, Varla and Raizo to fight Matt. Swearing to defend a weak Noelle, the ninja star lights up and a strange brace is formed on Matt's arm. Noelle realizes that Matt is who the Star has finally chosen its wearer. For revealing his intense loyalty to his friends he is rewarded with the Fire Brace and Fire Ninja Star. Noelle coughs and Matt tells her to rest for a bit as he walks her over to a safe area. As the other rangers fight the Mega Fearites in Zord mode, Matt Morphs into the Fire Heat Red Ranger and Battles the three warriors. He defeats Varla and shrugs of Longarm as he walks to Raizo. The two have an intense battle clashing swords when Matt breaks the Samurai's sword and the Mask. Varla is severly hurt when Matt turns his attention to Longarm. Easily he destroys the Beetle brother. He grows and Matt takes the fight to him. He awakens another power of the FIre Brace and combines the NInja Tigerzord and the Seal Ninjazord into the Battle Heat Megazord. The This and the Falcon Heat Megazord overwhelm Longarm. As the 4 go back to the dojo, Matt walks Noelle back, carrying her of into the sunset. Scourge asses the damage and doesnt think Raizo will survive with regular treatment and puts him into the Fear Gages. His mask is destroyed, and it seems Matt destroyed the armor of Raizo as well. Will Raizo return? And what about Kyle? Varla, very dammaged is afraid to confront Scorch, however the Shogun is mellow. He takes the four masks and observes the fear gages, and declares "Matt how little you know. Your end is still at hand" Varla sees 4 Shamen-esque beings walk out from this. What does this mean? Debuts -Fire Brace, Fire NInja Star, Fire Heat Mode -Battle Heat Megazord -Cameo of 4 Evils Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Power Rangers Ultra Heat Category:Episode